Whiskey Lullaby
by Shichinintai's girl
Summary: He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger And finally drank away her memory Life is short but this time it was bigger Than the strength he had to get up off his knees We found him with his face down in the pillow With a note that said “I'


**A whiskey lullaby**

**Hey there! (grins) It feels so good to come back! I stayed a while to think if I should write or not… Most of my stories are based on a song, because when I listen to the song images reply in my mind. This is tragic story which I hope that you'll like (smiles)**

The moon was shining. Darkness was all over. All the lights were off, silent predominated over the city. Even in the breathtaking silent, you could hear silent sobs. At the base of a massive willow, sat a lonely young man. A black mane covered his face, his shoulders shaking, indicating that he was crying.

He suddenly raised, then you could see his shocking violet eyes now a little red from crying. He got up from the base and stared angrily at the markings on the trunk. It was shaped a heart with the initials _"I+K = 4 ever". _The pain in his heart was beyond bearing. She made her way on the path thru his heart and managed to stay there, enough time to break his heart.

Many years he tried to forget… all those happy memories, her face, his love for her…many night she was haunting him, the pain was beyond his liking.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
_

One night he couldn't bear it any longer. He took a bottle of whiskey and drank until he would pass out. Still nothing… Her face will pop in his head and torture him like all this years.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

He took a pen and started writing a letter. His hands were shaking…He thought it one more time, thinking that there's another way. But it wasn't…

He would finally be free.

Free from her memory.

Free from his pain.

Free from _her_.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

The noise of stretching tires could be heard on the road. A man and a woman got out of the car, a deep worry could be seen on their faces.

"Miroku…Did you talk with InuYasha lately?" said the woman, to the now known man Miroku.

"No my dear Sango…The last time I talked to him was 2 weeks ago. And I'm starting to get worried. He never was like this, until _she_ came. That's when his life turned 180 degrees." Said Miroku to the woman named Sango.

"You know that it's not her fault!" yelled Sango "It's both their fault…Both are two idiots"

_-sighs-_ "Yea…your right. Lets go into the house to talk to InuYasha. Maybe he recovered a little since we last saw him"

With those words spoken, they went into the house to look for InuYasha. What they saw made their blood turn ice.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said "I'll love her till I die"_

"InuYasha!!" shouted Miroku. "You fucking big idiot!" said Miroku as he started to shake him awake. No response…Sango was staring shocked, tears were forming in her eyes as she watched Miroku trying to bring InuYasha back to life.

Nothing…

"How do we tell her?" asked a very sad Sango "She'll be devastated…"

"I don't know Sango…I just don't know" whispered Miroku, still not believing that his childhood friend died. All because of her.

At the burial went a few people, all his loves one. Including _her._ They buried him at the willow, where his happiness and his pain started.

_And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

When the funeral was over, Miroku turned to see one person he didn't want to see at the moment.

_**Her.**__  
_

"What are you doing here?!" shouted Miroku angrily. "You should be ashamed! He died because of you!! If it weren't for you he would be still alive! What do you have to say, Kagome!"

The woman, named Kagome, only cried more harder, unable to say a word. Her pain was to intense, only the thought that her lover is dead brought more pain.

"I'm sorry..." Were the only word she said before she left.

_The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night_

One day, she could bear it any longer. The thought of being again with her lover brought a little joy in her mournful heart. She didn't have second thought. She wanted it, she _waited_ for it. Now it was the moment. She took his picture in her hands holding it for dear life.

A gun shot was heard…

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life_

They buried her beneath the willow, her family crying, a couple of friends and nothing more. She was happy, finally she was with him.

_Forever_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

(Sing lullaby)

Well that's all! I hope that you liked it… I updated after a LONG time –giggles- It's not very good but I hope that you'll like it –grins-

R&R!!!


End file.
